powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Combat
The ability to reach the ultimate pinnacle of combat proficiency. Variation of Zenith. The ultimate form of Supernatural Combat. Opposite to Absolute Combative Incapacity. Also Called * Absolute Combatant/Fighter * Bushin (Kingdom) * Combat Mastery * God of Combat * Grand Martial Artist * Master Combatant/Fighter * Perfect Fighter/Warrior * Supreme Martial Artist * Transcendent/Ultimate Fighter/Warrior * Ultimate Combatant * Ultimate Fighting Master/Warrior Capabilities Users have achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and are capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats far beyond normal boundaries. Masters of this ability have acquired a state of mental, physical, and spiritual balance, making them even capable of defeating enemies with their mere presence. Their combat skills are completely unmatched by anyone who came before or who will come afterward, making them one of the most powerful opponents and a force to be reckoned with. Applications * All Combat Powers * 100% Muscle/Enhanced Muscle Usage * Ability Intuition * Absolute Attack * Absolute Counter * Absolute Defense * Absolute Unarmed Combat * Absolute Unpredictability * Absolute Weapon Proficiency * Army Annihilation * Attack Prediction * Attack Reversal * Body Supremacy * Clear Mind * Combat Adaptation * Combat Empowerment * Combat Merging * Combat Perception * Combat Specialist * Fear Inducement * Indomitable Will * Instant Learning * Limitation Inducement * Martial Arts Intuition * One Hit Kill * One-Man Army * Pressure Point Intuition * Sense of Strength * Training Regimen * Trick Weaponry * Weakness Detection * Weakness Strike Levels *Peak Human Combat *Enhanced Combat *Supernatural Combat *''Absolute Combat'' Variation *Absolute Assassination *Divine Combat *Meta Combat Associations * Absolute Condition * Absolute Unpredictability * Arena Empowerment * Combat Manipulation * Death Inducement * Enlightenment * Fighting Instinct * Mode Switching * Ultimate Invincibility * Zenith Limitations * May not be able to defeat a Monotheistic Deity. * Can't defeat a user of Trilogy. * May be limited simply by their own existence. For example, an ultimate human fighter may not be able to defeat an ultimate demon fighter. Known Users See also: World's Best Warrior and World's Strongest Man. Anime/Manga Comics/Cartoons Gallery Anime/Manga Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) is the strongest warrior of the Empire. It took the combined military of one million men and ten Teigu Users including Akame to defeat her. Levi Ackermann, the Strongest.png|Widely known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier, Levi Ackerman (Attack On Titian) is unbelievably adept at using the vertical maneuvering equipment, to a point that he is considered one of its greatest users... Skull Knight Berserk.png|Undoubtedly one of the most powerful beings in existence, The Skull Knight's (Berserk) combat abilities allow him to oppose the strongest among the Apostles and God Hand members alike... Skull Knight Battles Zodd Berserk.png|..., relying only on his base swordsmanship he fought and injured the legendary Nosferatu Zodd in countless duels... Nosferatu Zodd, The Immortal.jpg|Christened the God of the Battlefields and Combat, Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) was already a legend among the circules of mercenaries even before becoming an Apostle. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Refined and forged through constant life and death struggles since the young age of nine, Guts (Berserk) is one of the greatest warriors to ever walk the Earth... Unohana's true personality.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) has mastered all the countless sword styles in the world, becoming the first Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki of the Name (Bleach).gif|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami to have ever lived. With his full potential unleashed Kenpachi is able to slay Unohana, one of the strongest Shinigami of all time, with one blow... Kenpachi vs Gerard (Bleach).png|...and fight an unstoppable demigod on equal footing. Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami in existence, the Wandenreich considered his power to be superior to Genryuusai. Ichibē_Hyōsube_releasing_Ichimonji.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami and commander of the Royal Guard. File:Yhwach (Bleach) Reishi Broadsword.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is the most powerful Quincy that ever existed, defeating Genryusai Yamamoto without any effort at all. File:Ichibē_Hyōsube_vs_Yhwach.png|Ichibē Hyōsube vs. Yhwach (Bleach) Layfon Wolfstein Alsief.jpg|Layfon W. Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) gained the title of Heaven's Blade at the 10 yrs old, being considered genius and can fight against Contaminoids for several days without rest. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijo Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the strongest martial art master in the world. She can single-handedly annhilate an entire army of terrorist using pure might and skill. Whis' Ultra Instinct 2.gif|As an Angel, Whis (Dragon Ball Super) is a master of Ultra Instinct,... Whis' Combat.gif|...and therefore a fighter stronger than even gods. GrandPriest.png|The Grand Priest (Dragon Ball Super) is the greatest fighter in all of existence. Even Whis admitted he would stand no chance against him. Jiren.png|Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) is the strongest mortal fighter in the multiverse. Having reached an unfathomable level of skill and power that surpasses even the Gods of Destruction. DBS 130 UI Goku.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series), the first mortal to have mastered Ultra Instinct, putting him beyond even gods. Vegito.png|As the Potara Fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Vegito (Dragon Ball series) possesses two lifetimes worth of combat experience from two of the multiverse's greatest mortal warriors, able to overwhelm Super Buu when he absorbed Ultimate Gohan, and overhwelm Fused Zamasu, who's power as a god was beyond the understandings of the Supreme Kais. Super Dragon Ball Heroes Gogeta.jpg|Like his Potara counterpart, Gogeta (Dragon Ball Super) is an incredibly skilled and nigh-unbeatable fighter, able to overpower and nearly defeat Broly was arguably the strongest Saiyan in history. Acnologia overwhelming the Dragon Slayers.gif|Feared as the Dragon King, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) can easily overwhelm all the Dragon Slayers with ease without even taking a step and with just one hand no less. Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|Having been a full fledged martial artist since the age of 3, Kenshirō Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) wandered the world, crippling or killing those he would fight which eventually earned him the moniker of Yánwáng/King of Death. Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star.png|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) is ultimately regarded as the world's strongest man. His mastery of the greatest martial art the globe over, The Hokuto Shin Ken (Big Dipper God Fist), has garnered him titles such as the Savior of The Century's End. Utsuro, the Immortal of Earth Gintama.gif|With over 500 years of combat experience, Utsuro (Gintama) is one of the deadliest beings in the universe... Utsuro vs. Umibozu.gif|...fighting one on one with Umibozu, the Galaxy's Greatest Alien Hunter and strongest member of the Yato Clan... Utsuro Kills Armies.png|...and single-handedly slaughtered a majority of the Shinsengumi and Harusame's 7th Division of Yato Clan members. Belzard_smiling.jpg|Belzard (Highschool DxD) is the most powerful Red Dragon Emperor, having defeated two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime. Sun Wukong Appears.jpg|Sun Wukong (Highschool DxD) The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha, is legendary for his strength and skills. Strada.png|Hailed as the Violence of Heaven, Vasco Strada (Highschool DxD) is a supreme exorcist, capable of slaying the most powerful Devils and Monsters relying solely on pure might and skill. File:Netero.jpg|Isaac Netero (Hunter × Hunter) was one of the strongest characters of the series and an extremely powerful practitioner of Nen. Volume 12 Reiri and Odin.jpg|On the left, Odin (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) the second strongest machine god who remained undefeated for ages. And on the right, Hida Reiri, the warrior who handed Odin her first defeat after gaining the strongest Heart Hybrid Gear. Ren Pa, the Great General of China Kingdom.png|Ren Pa (Kingdom) demonstrating his Strength of a Man on Qin soldiers. Kan Mei, the Giant of Chu Kingdom.png|Kan Mei, the Giant of Chu (Kingdom) Calamity Embodiment by Hou Ken.png|A path seeker of the martial path who "host a violent god" within himself, Hou Ken of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao (Kingdom) is a Bushin/God of Martial Arts, a powerful fighter who is... Absolute Combat by Hou Ken 1.png|...capable of killing multiple opponents with one slash of his podao's blade... Enhanced Speed by Hou Ken.png|...move as fast as the eye can see despite his large size... Hou Ken vs. Kyou Kingdom.png|...slay powerful opponents like Kyou, the most dangerous member one of the Six Great Generals of Qin... Fraud Slaying by Hou Ken Kingdom.png|...and Geki Shin, a Great General renowned for his part in saving the State of Yan... Ou Ki vs Hou Ken Kingdom.png|...fight on equal footing with the Monstrous Bird of Qin, Ou Ki... Houken_kills_a_tiger.png|...he is also formidable without his podao, having killed a tiger bare handed... Internal Rupturing by Hou Ken.png|...and holds deadly proficiency in Chi Manipulation, as he is capable of sending his inner chi into a opponent's abdomen to destory their internal organs. Ri Boku Kingdom.png|While already a "monster" in strategical warfare, Ri Boku of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) is also a peerless warrior in hand to hand combat due to spending years on countless battlefields... Ri Boku's Strength Kingdom.png|..., demonstrating superb proficiency in Swordsmanship during his brief bout with Shin of the Hi Shin Unit, a powerful master swordsman himself,... Ri Boku's push back Kingdom.png|...as he overpowered and countered the boy in terms of strength... Ri Boku's Podao Kingdom.jpg|...and wielding a podao, as he cut through and killed multiple enemy soldiers while beheading their general... Ri Boku Stabs Kingdom.jpg|...and shows off his skill in assassination as he killed Ma Kou, the Left Hand of Ou Sen... Ri Boku Beheading Ma Kou Kingdom.png| ...by furiously beheading him. Yo Tan Wa, King of Death's Blades 1 Kingdom.png|Yo Tan Wa, the King of Death (Kingdom) living up to her nickname. Earl Shi Kingdom.png|The State of Wei's greatest practitioner in the art of ''Qiang/枪/Spear'', Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) was widely considered the best in China... Earl Shi's childhood Kingdom.png|...having killed over 500 opponents at young age of 15... One-Man Army by Earl Shi.PNG|...his fighting style and technique focusing on completely overwhelming his opponents with sheer Destructive Power.... Enhanced Polearm Proficiency by Earl Shi 2.PNG|...and speed, as he dealt blows so fast to the point his enemies were incapable of noticing that they were already dead. Shou Hei Kun, the Chief (Kingdom).png|Shou Hei Kun, the Chief of Qin's Military Affairs (Kingdom) Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|A fearsome master of sword play, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is the strongest Shiyuu swordswoman of her generation... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 1.png|...having mastered an entire lifetime of Shiyuu breathing techniques,... Kyou Kai's Unperceivable Best Kingdom.jpg|...she can move with the utmost movement,... Kyou Kai's Unperceivable Best 2 Kingdom.jpg|...killing multiple opponents within a single move before they even notice... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 2.jpg|...which allows her to single handley wiped out and destroy powerful opponents like the Kakuriki, a clan of deadly martial artists... One Man Army by Kyou Kai.png|...elite soldiers like Kei Sha Bou's, the Right Hand of Ren Pa, giant troops... Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (1).png|...and while using her clan's Priestess Dance, she can go further in terms of combat... Kyou Kai vs. Hou Ken Kingdom.png|...like fighting and wounding the Bushin, Hou Ken during his attack on the Hi Shin Unit... Kyou kai sword dance.jpg|...and kill multiple highly skilled Shiyuu swordswomen. File:Madara-fight.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was one of the most gifted shinobi in history. His tremendous skills in armed and unarmed combat allowed him to take an army of highly skilled shinobi at once. Naruto-and-sasuke-vs-madara-header.png|Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) have surpassed their predecessors Hashirama and Madara as the most powerful Shinobi of all time. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Usagi Goddess.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) attained god-like power she used put an end to a war-torn era single-handedly and was worshiped as a goddess for her power. BpCuVuY.png|Nagi Springfield (Negima) is considered as the strongest Magic Knight Magi not only for his magical prowess, but also monstrous battle strength. In just his teens defeated the Mage of Beginning, a powerful and Ancient Archmage feared as the greatest threat to the Magic World... Negi Springfield.png|At the age of 10, Negi Springfield (UQ Holder) defeated his father's longtime rival Jack Rakan and destroyed demons of the Mage of Beginning and his father who was possessed by the same person. As an adult was known as the most powerful immortal mage able to move at the Speed of Lightning, while utilizing thousand different magics. Jack Rakan_The Gladiator.jpg|Jack Rakan (Negima) a powerful Gladiator with immense combat strength, magic and ki that borders on insanity, being the only person who could fight against his eternal rival, Nagi Springfield… Young Nagi vs Jack Rakan.png|…his abilities earned him the titles 'Thousand Blades', 'Man Who Cannot Die', 'Immortal Fool, 'Human Atomic Bomb', 'Ultimate Hard Worker', and 'That Damn Guy Who You Can Stab With Swords All You Like And'... you get the point. Mihawk's Kokutou Yoru.gif|The Strongest swordsman in the World, Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) stands at the pinncle of swordsmanship... Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman.gif|...to the point of overpowering even Roronoa Zoro with a mere dagger. Logia Devil Fruit Eaters.gif|Crowned the World Government's Greatest Military Powers, Admirals (One Piece) are the strongest individual fighters within the ranks of the Marines and the world... Akainu vs. Whitebeard.gif|...as they possess the greatest amount of martial power and strength to clash on equal terms with the Yonko/Four Emperors, the deadly rulers of the Grand Line's New World... Aokiji , the Ice Human One Piece .gif|...Kuzan/Aokiji... Laser Generation by Kizaru.gif|...possibly the fastest man in the world, Borsalino/Kizaru's deadly accuracy and powerful physical strength makes him an immensely dangerous individual to face in combat... Kizaru.gif|..., thanks to his mastery over the Pika Pika no Mi he can drastically augment his kicking power at the speed of light as he attacks his opponents with devastating power... Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|...and as displayed by his Ama no Murakumo, he is also extremely proficient in swordsmanship as he battled legendary figures like Silvers Rayleigh, the Dark King and former first mate of Gold Roger,... Kizaru vs. Zephyr.gif|...and his former mentor, Zephyr/Z to a standstill... Kizaru's Strength (One Piece).gif|...and during his raid on Sabaody Archipelago, he defeated Supernovas Mad Monk Urouge... Beam Emission by Kizaru.gif|...The Magician, Basil Hawkins Yata-no-Kagami.gif|...and Roaring Seas Scratchmen Apoo with incredible ease, despite all of them being experienced fighters and survivors of the Grand line... Sakazuki Akainu (One Piece) Magu Magu no Mi.GIF|...illustrated by a immense amount of superhuman prowess along with his deadly Magu Magu no Mi powers, Sakazuki/Akainu possesses tremendous physical strength and skillful hand to hand abilities... Akainu wounds Whitebeard.gif|...resembling an apocalypse or its aftermath, his signature Dai Funka/Big/Great Eruption technique possesses a great amount of power to critically injure the legendary Whitebeard and... Jinbe survive magma punch.gif|...nearly kill Jinbe, a former Shichibukai,... Kuzan vs. Sakazuki (One Piece).png|...and after 10 days of endless fighting, he emerged victorious from his duel for the position of the fleet admiral with his former coworker Aokiji... Fujitora's size.gif|...Issho/Fujitora... Red Haired Shanks (One Piece).gif|Shanks (One Piece) is one of the most powerful pirates of the world, being on equal terms of power with the more experienced Kaido, Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom, and even Whitebeard... Shanks Bringing Out His Sword.png|...with his some his greatest strengths being his swordsmanship as he fought evenly with Dracule Mihak, the Strongest Swordsman in the World during their youth... Shanks vs. Whitebeard (One Piece).png|...and against Edward Newgate/Whitebeard, who held the title of the Strongest man in the World... Shanks and Whitebeard Split the Sky.png|...as they split the skies during their fight.... Shanks Saves Coby From Akainu.png|...and effortlessly stopped Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu's Magma-infused punch from killing Coby. Gura Gura no Mi Edward Newgate Whitebeard 1.gif|Before his death, Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) held the title of the "Strongest man in the World" for his physical power,... Whitebeard axe.gif|...which is far superior to even a giant... Whitebeard's Strength (One Piece).gif|...even with one hand, he could easily counter and fight off an Admiral-level marine like Sakazuki... Gura Gura no Mi Edward Newgate Whitebeard shatter.gif|...and having eaten the Tremor Tremor Fruit/Gura Gura no Mi, the strongest Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, many claimed he had the power to destroy the world. Gold Roger (One Piece).png|Gol D. Roger (One Piece), the Pirate King was hailed as one of the strongest people to have ever lived despite not having a Devil Fruit... Roger vs. Whitebeard (One Piece).png|...fighting evenly with Edward Newgate/Whitebeard in his prime despite the Yonko holding one of the strongest Devil Fruits able to destroy the world. Sengoku_and_Garp.jpg|Two of the strongest Marines, Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) have been some of the most powerful fighters within the World Government since before the Great Pirate Age as they even earned the respect of Gol D. Roger and Edward Newgate/Whitebeard… Sengoku_shirtless.png|…as a former Fleet Admiral, Sengoku was above that of even the Admirals who are World Government's Greatest Military Power... Sengoku (One Piece) daibotsu palm.gif|...hailed as the Buddha due to his Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit, the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu... Monkey_D._Garp.png|…with strength rivaling that of the greatest warriors before the Great Pirate Age, Garp the Fist was able to nearly capture and constantly fight the likes of the Pirate King, Gold Roger numerous times during his career… Garp vs Chinjao.gif|...with his bare hands, he fought and defeated the strongest of opponents like Don Chinjao, a pirate captain with a 500,000,000 million bounty, as his supreme punching ability countered and crippled the man's legendary headbutt... Garp_the_Hero.jpg|…and with Gold Roger's help, he also fought against the Rocks Pirates which consists of three future Yonko and their captain Rocks D. Xebec hailed as the most dangerous and strongest pirate crew of their time earning the title Hero of the Marines... Young Linlin Kills Jorl.gif|Even at the age of 5, Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) effortlessly defeated and killed Jorl, one of Elbaf's greatest warriors... Big Mom (One Piece) storm.gif|...becoming even more deadly and stronger as she became an adult and one of the world's most powerful pirates alive... Kid Alliance facing Kaido.png|''General of the Beast Pirates'', Kaido (One Piece) is rightfully feared as the "Strongest Creature in the World". Big Mom vs. Kaido.png|When Big Mom and Kaido (One Piece) clash... Big Mom vs Kaido 2.jpg|...their combined strength splits the sky and creates tsunamis. Saitama (One-Punch Man).gif|Possessing seemingly limitless physical strength, Saitama (One-Punch Man)... Saitama, Bald Cape Man.gif|...is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains with a single, nonchalant punch... Saitama vs Carnage Kabuto.gif|...his punches being so powerful that many enemies simply explode when struck. Edelweiss.jpg|Edelweiss (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) is the world's strongest swordsman and a Desperado, her combat skills greatly outmatched Ikki who was fighting at his best... Edelwiess' Sword Spirit.jpg|...her presence could be felt from far away by powerful Blazers and a fellow Desperado as if a sword were at their throat. Naseem Excessive Awakening.jpg|Naseem Al-Salem (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) is the Strongest Mercenary in History and a Desperado, having destroyed countless countries, as well as a quarter of the entire League forces, including its 2nd strongest Mage Knight, Carlo Bertoni. The Ancient Dragon - Mahora.gif|Haimura Moroha (Seiken Tsukai no World Break) is the current incarnation of Kensei Flaga, who took on nations by himself using his unrivaled swordplay, combat prowess and tactical skills. Former_Ten_Commandments_anime.png|Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) as legendary combat skill and might feared by even the Goddess Clan during his time as the leader of the Ten Commandments being the true success of the Demon King himself. Thor (Toaru Majutsu no Index).png|Thor (Toaru Majutsu no Index) is a very powerful fighter. He is been described being able to fight a war all on his own, as Almighty Thor by using almighty god he can move the entire world around him to place him in a position where he can easily defeat his enemies and win. Jin Toujou War God.jpg|Jin Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament) has supreme strength and combat skill among the Hero Clan, so much so that the original Demon Lord pulled back his forces in fear of his monstrous strength; being of akin to a War God... Jin Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament).jpg|...during the climax of the Great War, Jin pushed both Sapphire and Raphaeline out of a dimension that they were all trapped in where 20 Ancient Evil Dragons, Fafnir were located and killed them himself just as he was about to be saved. SaijakuBahamut v15 color Fugil.jpg|Fugil Arcadia (Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle) is the strongest Drag-Knight in history with the most powerful Drag-Ride in the world, having defeated the strongest warriors of the world for over a thousand years. Sensui Sacred Energy Pressure.gif|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) mastered the Resshūken, fighting style that is only available to fighters that have mastered all other forms of martial arts. He also mastered the Sacred Energy, the highest echelon of power that even Genkai couldn't achieve. Raizen Yu Yu Hakusho.PNG|Raizen (Yu Yu Hakusho) was a Mazoku, an immensely powerful demon warrior, that even starving himself for centuries and merely using his descendant, Yusuke Urameshi, as a temporary medium he was able to decimate the mighty Sensui. Chifuyu vs Tabane.jpg|Chifuyu Orimura (lelf) is considered the strongest in the world, while Tabane Shinonono (right) (Infinite Stratos) is consider the ultimate human. Even without using an IS and against someone with an IS (something Tabane created herself), they still wouldn't lose (assuming their opponent gets the chance to bring out their IS). Mythology/Religion Indrajit.jpg|Indrajit (Hinduism) was arguably the greatest warrior in the entire Ramayana era, having been defeated lord Indra (king of gods) lord laxmana, lord rama (avatar of trimurti Vishnu) and lord hanumana (avatar of trimurti shiva) three times. Arjuna1.jpg|Arjuna (Hinduism) was one of the greatest warrior having being defeated 30 million Nivatakavachas and many powerful foes. Cartoons/Comics Oogway respect.gif|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) was the founder and first master of Kung Fu, considered the greatest warrior of all time. Ben Turner The Bronze Tiger.jpg|With skills rivaling that of Lady Shiva and Richard Dragon, Ben Turner/''Bronze Tiger'' (DC Comics) is one of the top five and greatest martial artists in the world... File:Guardian_1.png|The Guardian (Samurai Jack) has countless eons of experience, and is the ultimate fighter, having beaten and nearly killing Jack with little effort. Looma.png|Looma Red Wind (Ben 10), despite her "small" stature, is one of the greatest Tetramand warriors ever, effortlessly defeating most of Ben's transformations in succession. Shang-Chi.jpg|Shang-Chi (Marvel Comics) is one of the Greatest Martial Artists on Earth, having been trained since birth to become a walking human weapon. One-Man Army by Taskmaster.jpg|Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) Thragg the Emperor of the Viltrumites.jpg|Bred to the most powerful of his species, Thragg (Image Comics) was tranied to be the strongest warrior in the entire Viltrumite Empire... Video Games Asura vs Chakravartin.gif|Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses immense combat skills and tremendous strength as he was able to defeat any enemy such as the Gohma, Yasha, Deus and Chakravartin the creator of Mantra. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|The Doom Slayer/guy (Doom) can single-handedly defeat even the strongest demons of hell through sheer combat skill alone. Dante.png|Nicknamed the Strongest Demon Slayer, Dante (Devil May Cry) has surpassed his legendary father in both power and skill by defeating Mundus, the Prince of Darkness himself and the Demon God Argosax. Virgil.png|Nicknamed the Dark Slayer, Vergil (Devil May Cry) is an extremely powerful transcendent demonic warrior,... Dante vs Vergil.gif|...being only matched by his younger twin brother Dante. Norse Kratos (God of War).jpg|Kratos' (God of War) unrivalled strength and combat skills allow him to defeat entire armies of monsters, the entire greek pantheon, and the nine Valkyries. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Stated to be the most powerful ninja in the world, Ryu Hayabusa's (Ninja Gaiden series) tremendous power and supreme fighting skills allow him to slay modern armies, vanquished demonic legions of supernatural monsters and defeat the strongest of fiendish deities. Raiden (Mortal Kombat).jpg|Being of godly-status with in over 700 distinct fighting styles involving both armed and unarmed combat makes Raiden (Mortal Kombat) one of the most deadliest adversaries to come across of his Universe and perhaps the most versatile. Streetfighter_akuma.png|Akuma (Street Fighter) is extremely powerful warrior fixated on mastering the Satsui no Hado by battling and destroying strong foes. Starkiller Clone.jpg|Galen Marek/Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed series) Strider Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu (Strider series) Middle_Earth_Shadow_Of_War_Review_Intro.jpg|Talion (Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor/War) possesses great skill in open combat and can easily engage multiple opponents in battle with incredible force and brutality. John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|Even though all Spartan-IIs are trained to the pinnacle of combat proficiency, John-117/Master Chief (Halo) stands out even among his peers. Thel 'Vadam.jpg|Arbiter Thel 'Vadam (Halo) is one of the few beings in the galaxy to rival John-117 in combat procifiency. File:Sigrun_H.png|Sigrun (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of battle, has absolute combat skills. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Transcendent Powers